The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to receiving and measuring expelled gas from a core sample.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, often reside in various forms within subterranean geologic formations. Often, a coring tool is used to obtain representative samples of rock taken from a formation of interest. Such rock samples obtained are generally referred to as “core samples.” Analysis and study of core samples enable engineers and geologists to assess important formation parameters such as the reservoir storage capacity, the flow potential of the rock that makes up the formation, the composition of the recoverable hydrocarbons or minerals that reside in the formation, and the irreducible water saturation level of the rock. For instance, information about the amount of fluid may be useful in the subsequent design and implementation of a well completion program that enables production of selected formations and zones that are determined to be economically attractive based on the data obtained from the core sample.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.